Little lion Man
by SarahcaCrane
Summary: Peter Pettigrew is a coward, he is well aware of the fact. His friends are dead, because of him. As he comes to terms with this, he goes to the Potters' house, in a vain attempt to at least explain to Sirius Black what had happened, even though he know it is futile. A Song Fic about the night James and Lilly Potter died, "Little Lion Man," by Mumford and Sons


_Weep for yourself, my man,_

_You'll never be what is in your heart_

Peter Pettigrew sat in a small dingy room pondering what he had just done. His friends, the people who had stood by his side for over seven years, were going to die. All because he was a horrid person, he couldn't have been a true friend to them. He couldn't save them, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't do what he knew he should; he couldn't stand up for them, like they had for him.

_Weep Little Lion Man,_

_You're not as brave as you were at the start_

Peter put his face into his hands. He knew what everyone would call him: coward, because that was exactly what he was. He wasn't a Gryffindor, at least not a true one. His friends trusted him, they trusted him with their own and their son's safety, and the moment someone tried to find out where they were, Peter told the secret.

Lilly, James, and even their son Harry were going to die, all because Peter couldn't keep a secret. He would never be as brave as the other Gryffindors that he grew up with. He would never be able to repay them for all the help they gave him during their school years, he could only hurt them.

_Rate yourself and rake yourself,_

_Take all the courage you have left_

Peter knew that he wouldn't be able to save his friends now, but he could at least try and find Sirius and explain what happened. He knew that Sirius wouldn't care about a word he said, but he had to try. He had to try to salvage at least a bit of his friendship with the other marauders, even though he knew it was futile.

Gathering the little courage he had left, Peter got up out of his seat and began to make his way towards Godric's Hollow. Even though he knew what he would find when he got there it still couldn't have prepared him for the scene that awaited him.

_Wasted on fixing all the problems _

_That you made in your own head_

Sirius Black was shakily walking out of the now destroyed Potter home. Peter could see the tear stains on the young man's face; he could see the sorrow, the pain, the hurt, and even the hatred.

From where Peter stood it looked as though Sirius was mumbling to himself. As Sirius looked around the street, Peter tried to hide, but it was too late, Sirius had seen him.

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

Peter knew that Sirius was blaming him, he had every right to, after all it was Peter's fault, not Sirius'. The world wouldn't know that though, they would think that Sirius Black was the Potters' secret keeper, not Peter. Everyone knew that James trusted Sirius over anyone else in the world. Why would he make silly little Peter the person who held the key to either his survival or death?

Sirius would be the one most affected by this, not Peter. James had been like a brother to him, the pair had been inseparable since first year. He would never forgive Peter for as long as he lived, and probably longer.

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

Peter found himself wishing James had picked Sirius instead of him, at least Sirius would die before he would give away their location, whereas Peter ratted them out the moment he was even threatened.

_Tremble for yourself, my man,_

_You know that you have seen this all before_

Sirius glared at Peter for a moment and then growled, "You. How dare you show your face here after what you've done!? Lilly and James are dead, and it's your fault!"

Peter coward backwards, Sirius would be giving him no mercy, not that he deserved it, because he surely didn't. "H-he threatened m-me, S-Sirius, you m-must u-understand, p-please!" Peter pleaded.

_Tremble Little Lion Man,_

_You'll never settle any of your scores_

"There is nothing to understand, other than my best friend is dead! You're a coward, the moment he threatened your life, you gave away three others! You are no better than a rat, because that is exactly what you are," Sirius growled.

A group of muggles were beginning to surround the two wizards as Sirius pulled out his wand. As soon as he saw the wand Peter pulled his own. The two wizards started firing spells in every direction; at least ten muggles had fallen dead around them.

Aurors were arriving at the scene and Peter knew that should they find him he would be arrested. Suddenly an idea struck Peter. He gave his once friend, Sirius, a sad smile and pointed his wand at his finger, "Diffindo!" The finger fell to the ground as Peter transformed into a rat.

Your grace is wasted in your face,

Your boldness stands alone among the wreck

Peter watched as the Aurors arrested Sirius for the murders of the muggles and Peter Pettigrew and conspiring with the Dark Lord, Sirius was in too much of a shock to fight back or argue. After the authorities left with Sirius, Peter turned and left as well; he was off to live the rest of his days in hiding as a rat.

I really fucked it up this time

Didn't I my dear?

Didn't I my Dear?

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.


End file.
